<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadows by Dinocanid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115301">Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinocanid/pseuds/Dinocanid'>Dinocanid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beginnings Anthology [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>POV Second Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinocanid/pseuds/Dinocanid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You can hear your heart pounding in your chest. You take a deep breath, and descend into the darkness. It's completely dark. You can't see anything, but you feel like someone is watching you. You can sense someone's presence, almost as if they've been here the whole time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beginnings Anthology [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was having a fun romp in AI Dungeon to get my imagination going and the end-half of the adventure was so good I decided to post it.</p><p>This one-shot short story takes place in the same universe as Beginnings, so if you've never looked at that you will be hella confused about the character introduced here. If you've never read it and are fine with that...then welcome anyway! It should be a fun read regardless.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forest gets denser and more unkempt as you continue to run. The trees are so close together that it's impossible for the moonlight to get through, and the underbrush tangles your legs. Still, you push forward. Your senses are on high alert, and you hear every sound that the forest has to offer. Crickets chirping, owls hooting, and the scurrying of little feet through the underbrush. There is a smell that seems to permeate the air, and while you think you can put a name to it, the musky odor is wild and exotic. You can't find the words for it.</p><p>Suddenly, Fenrir stops running. He stares at something in the distance, it appears to be a stone building of sorts. It is overgrown with bushes and ivy, and there is no sound besides the crunch of the snow beneath your paws. It's dark, but something feels very, very wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"What is this place?" you whisper to Fenrir, "It gives me a bad feeling."</p><p> </p><p>"This is her palace," Fenrir says, "her grave." </p><p> </p><p>Fenrir then turns to you. </p><p> </p><p>"Step forward. The Dead Queen awaits you." </p><p> </p><p>You stare at the palace, and you can feel something tugging at your mind. Almost as if the building is calling out to you, trying to lure you inside. As much as you want to run, you feel compelled to enter the building. </p><p> </p><p>"Step forward," Fenrir says again.</p><p> </p><p>You step forward and look at the large stone doors of the palace. They are open slightly, appearing broken on the hinges. The inside is covered in complete darkness. You wonder if you should even enter the building, but something is pulling you forward. You take a few steps closer to the doorway. </p><p>You can hear your heart pounding in your chest. You take a deep breath, and descend into the darkness. It's completely dark. You can't see anything, but you feel like someone is watching you. You can sense someone's presence, almost as if they've been here the whole time. </p><p>You open your mouth to speak, but you see a glow of light. It is jade green, and flickers like a lit flame. They begin to move as you hear something stirring. Something much, much larger than you. The green flame, they are the eyes of the beast, and they are staring directly at you. It lets out a sound that chills you to your very core. </p><p>You try to turn and run, but you feel like your legs are stuck in place. You can't even breathe, let alone move. You can see it. Long, sharp horns glow with the green light. You can see into the eyes, mouth, and nostrils of the beast, as if the green flame is burning from within. Its glowing claws scrape the ground as it approaches, and steps into the faint silver of moonlight trickling in from the door above. </p><p>The giant beast's head is completely devoid of flesh, leaving only the skull. It stands tall, even though it's hunched forward. The beast is undead, but it isn't like anything you've seen before. It is ancient, yes. But its design seems almost... Creative. Beautiful, almost. The beast stares at you, and you stare back at it. </p><p> </p><p>The Dead Queen. </p><p> </p><p>You know that the beast is the Dead Queen, or rather, the remains of her. The beast was once a powerful monster, long ago. Powerful and terrifying. Save for her skull, the rest of her body is covered in pitch black fur. Long tendrils flow from her back, and her body seems to give off a black smoke. Green fire burns from the holes in the Queen's skull. </p><p>The beast stares at you, and the air becomes colder. You can feel it behind your back, clawing at your soul. You know that it could strike you down at any moment. It wants you to run. It wants you to flee. It wants you to... </p><p> </p><p>...But no. </p><p> </p><p>You can feel it, but you won't give into the fear. You have come too far. You will see this through. You hear a voice as it opens it's jaws. It is a woman's voice, benevolent and purposeful, yet booming. </p><p> </p><p>"Who dares disturb my rest?" she snarls. </p><p> </p><p>Awed and scared for your life, you can do nothing but stare at the dreadful apparition. </p><p> </p><p>"I have long left this world," she says, "Why have you disturbed my sleep?" </p><p> </p><p>"You're not sleeping," you say. </p><p> </p><p>She laughs. It's a cold, disconcerting laugh. She steps forward, raising her clawed hand. </p><p> </p><p>"It has been a very long time since I took my place on this hill. Since I ruled over these lands, as was I supposed to." </p><p> </p><p>"How... How old are you?" you ask. </p><p> </p><p>The Dead Queen chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>"The better question, little one, is <em> 'what' </em> am I?" she asks. </p><p> </p><p>She steps towards you, and the smell of death fills your nostrils. You feel like you're going to vomit. The Dead Queen extends her clawed hand and places it on your head. You’re surprised she’s even corporeal.</p><p> </p><p>"You...can touch me?" you ask. </p><p> </p><p>"I can do many things," the Dead Queen says. </p><p> </p><p>Her hand burns into your skull. She moves it around, as if examining your brain. It's an odd feeling, one you aren't exactly sure you like. But there's something familiar about it. Something... Nice. She pulls her hand away, and you feel relief wash over you. </p><p> </p><p>"I see," the Dead Queen says with a chuckle. "You have suffered greatly at the hands of Man." </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p> </p><p>The Dead Queen turns and looks at you. Her burning, skeletal face is mere inches away from your own. </p><p> </p><p>"Their kind have enslaved my children, my beautiful creations. Brutalized them. Tried to destroy their culture and their identity. All in the name of <em> 'progress' </em> and <em> 'civilization' </em>." </p><p> </p><p>You maintain eye contact. You don't blink. You don't look away. You are fascinated by this creature, this...Thing. </p><p> </p><p>"I am a Titan. A being higher than any man or beast. I was created to guide Man in the harsh lands of the North, and in turn I created you, mortal beasts. Your kind would assist them, become their guardians..." her voice suddenly turns cold. "They betrayed me. All of their wretched kind." </p><p> </p><p>"How? I don't understand. What happened?" you ask. </p><p> </p><p>The Dead Queen holds up her skeletal hand. Wisps of green flame flicker upon her bony finger tips. </p><p> </p><p>"They used this magic. This life force. They used it against us. I was banished to the void I was born from, an empty hell unlike anything you can imagine." The queen then begins to chuckle. "Make no mistake, child. The void is my domain. For every death I reap their souls." </p><p> </p><p>"How do you reap souls? How does it work?" you ask. </p><p> </p><p>"You seem to have some...Doubts. But let me explain something to you." </p><p> </p><p>The Dead Queen reaches out to your head again, but this time she places her skeletal hand on top of your skull. It's freezing cold, and slightly painful. Painful, yet... Pleasurable? </p><p> </p><p>"You seek knowledge. You desire power. You have as much of both as you wish." </p><p> </p><p>"I do?" </p><p> </p><p>"You wish to please me. You desire power. You seek knowledge. I can fulfill these desires, as well as your instincts, your needs, everything..." </p><p> </p><p>The Dead Queen extends her other hand, which begins to sear with the green flame once more. </p><p> </p><p>"All you have to do is take it." </p><p> </p><p>The Dead Queen rubs her hand on your chest. You feel... Weird. </p><p> </p><p>"All you have to do is swear yourself to me. To serve death. To serve me." </p><p> </p><p>A strange feeling washes over you. You pull away, and open your mouth to speak. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes..." </p><p> </p><p>The word slips out of your mouth, and the Dead Queen grins widely. </p><p> </p><p>"I knew you'd see things my way." </p><p> </p><p>The Dead Queen keeps her grip on your head. For a second, it hurts. Then, you feel her soul enter your own. Images flash through your mind. </p><p> </p><p>Images of death. </p><p> </p><p>Of slaughter. </p><p> </p><p>Of destruction on an unimaginable level. </p><p> </p><p>The souls, screaming and crying in fear. </p><p> </p><p>The bodies, burning and melting. </p><p> </p><p>The carnage, unimaginable. </p><p> </p><p>"This is my realm," the Dead Queen says. </p><p> </p><p>To be quite honest, it was horrifying. </p><p> </p><p>"Alas, my power will one day weaken. That is when my champion will be born." </p><p> </p><p>A new image appears in your mind. A young boy, you don't recognize him. </p><p> </p><p>"He will suffer the same fate I did. He will be ripped from his homeland. Ripped from everything he loves. Only then, once he embraces the void, will he become the champion of death." </p><p> </p><p>"Who...is he?" You ask. </p><p> </p><p>The Dead Queen chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>"He will become time itself." </p><p> </p><p>"Time?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. The boy will become a mighty reaper of souls. Souls will be his to take, and the sands of time will be at his command. He will become my successor." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm... I'm sorry, I don't understand." </p><p> </p><p>The Dead Queen begins to laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"Such a power is far greater than anything a mortal could understand." </p><p> </p><p>"What is his name?" You ask. </p><p> </p><p>"His name?" The Dead Queen asks. "I do not know. He has not yet been born on this earth." </p><p> </p><p>You're at a loss for words. How can she be aware of someone that hasn't even been born? </p><p> </p><p>"He has not yet been born, yet I am aware of him. Such is the nature of time, that it can be witnessed by all, but only seen by few." </p><p> </p><p>Did she just...read your thoughts? </p><p> </p><p>"Things are beginning to fall into place as we speak. Perhaps one day you will witness his presence, or perhaps you won't. The power of death, time, and even reality, will be at his fingertips." </p><p> </p><p>"Why are you telling me this?" </p><p> </p><p>The Dead Queen gives you a creepy smile. It's very unnerving. </p><p> </p><p>"So that one day, after your soul has moved on, you will answer to his call." </p><p> </p><p>You feel a sharp pain in your head. The Dead Queen's soul leaves you, as she pulls her hand away from your skull. </p><p> </p><p>"That was a nice treat, wasn't it?" She asks. </p><p> </p><p>"What...what did you do to me?" You ask. </p><p> </p><p>"I rewarded you. You saw him, didn't you? The boy who will become the successor of time and death." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes..." </p><p> </p><p>The Dead Queen grins, mimicking your expression. </p><p> </p><p>"Then I have rewarded you. Perhaps one day, the boy will return the favor..." The Dead Queen begins to laugh. She then stands up. "I can give you nothing more. Now you must leave my presence." </p><p> </p><p>The Dead Queen walks towards her coffin, and lays down. </p><p> </p><p>"Leave." </p><p> </p><p>You stand up, still feeling the effects of what she did to you. You slowly stagger out of the crypt. Once outside, Fenrir and the rest of his clan awaits you. You notice that the sun is beginning to rise. </p><p> </p><p>"The queen has shared her wisdom with you." He says.</p><p> </p><p>The other skeleton beasts stand up. What happened to their fur? It's all gone. They are nothing but bone. They wait for Fenrir's command. </p><p> </p><p>"The sun is coming up...the veil of the night has been lifted from us." </p><p> </p><p>It appears that they were skeletons all along. They had some sort of...magic at night, it's what gave them the appearance of fur. </p><p> </p><p>"I thank you for your hospitality." You say, not knowing what else to say. Fenrir nods his head in thanks. </p><p> </p><p>"I trust she has told you of her successor? He asks. You nod. </p><p> </p><p>Fenrir continues, "When you meet him, you will bow in respect. He holds more power than us all. More power than the queen herself." </p><p> </p><p>Fenrir barks out some commands to his clan. </p><p> </p><p>"We will depart until he is ready to embrace this power." </p><p> </p><p>The dead beasts all lie down, and the sun causes them to turn back into skeletons. They lie there, patiently awaiting their master, until they can be brought to life again. Fenrir looks at you. </p><p> </p><p>"I will bring the queen your name. I'm sure that when the successor is ready to meet you, you will be summoned." </p><p> </p><p>"What if I'm not ready?" You ask. Fenrir lets out a small growl. </p><p> </p><p>"You must be ready. It is your destiny." </p><p> </p><p>He then begins to turn to black smoke before sinking into the earth without a trace. </p><p>It appears that you've been chosen to meet Death's successor. But who is he? Will you meet him? What will he be like? You must be ready for when he calls on you... </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The years go on, and eventually you leave this earth. All you see is darkness. </p><p> </p><p>You feel nothing. </p><p> </p><p>You are nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Is this what death is? If it is, then it's dark and boring. No one has ever seen the boy that the queen spoke of, the one who took the throne of Death. It's as if the position has been left open for him since Day 0. Have you seen him? You can't remember. You can't remember anything... Everything is just darkness... </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You feel it, something beckons you. </p><p> </p><p>You would say it tugs at your very soul, if you had a soul. Yet, you feel something. It's getting stronger...closer... </p><p> </p><p>A dark, cold voice speaks to you in your head. It is hair raising, and you feel pain as it enters your mind. You feel something...something is happening... </p><p> </p><p>"Soon...so soon..." </p><p> </p><p>The darkness begins to fade, yet you feel yourself being pulled towards a specific spot.</p><p> </p><p> "Soon...we will meet...and then, I will know this...power..." </p><p> </p><p>The voice is all you hear in your head. It begins to speak, but not just to you...to all of you. It calls to the darkness itself. Soon, the darkness answers the voice. It's getting stronger...whoever this person may be, it appears that they're not just a successor to Death, but a successor to the Will itself. The power...it's immense, immeasurable. If the original holder of this position was here, no doubt they'd be filled with fear. The darkness...it's everywhere. There's no escaping it. Your master, he is calling you. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, you will meet. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, he will embrace the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Soon... </p><p> </p><p>Your hearing is filled with the wails of the shadows. They cry out in pain, no doubt feeling the changes that are coming. You feel yourself changing. You're suddenly filled with the urge to dig. You have to get out. You have to see him. You have to meet your master!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You're nothing but a voice, trapped in the void, waiting to be called. You wait for him to call for you. You wait, and wait, and wait. </p><p> </p><p>Days? </p><p> </p><p>Weeks? </p><p> </p><p>Years? </p><p> </p><p>Centuries? </p><p> </p><p>You don't know. In this void, time lacks meaning. You lack a form. You lack...everything. However, you are not alone. </p><p>You are never alone. </p><p>You can feel his presence, watching over you. Occasionally, he'll speak to you. At first he sounded almost...scared. Lost. At times, angry. However, over time he's changed. Sounds like he's gotten used to this situation. He conveys a cold, ruthless nature. You want to be free, to feel his cold embrace... He'll call for you soon. He always does. </p><p> </p><p>He's killed the queen. You used to feel her presence, now you don't. It is only him. He is the void. Soon, he'll find a way to break out of this prison. When he does, he'll need his faithful hounds once more. He'll need you. You wait for him. You yearn for him. You live for his call. </p><p> </p><p>You are a shadow. </p><p> </p><p>You are a beast of the night. </p><p> </p><p>You are a tribute. </p><p> </p><p>You are eternal. </p><p> </p><p>And soon...you will be free.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>